Gwen (Total Drama)
During the first few episodes of Total Drama Island, Gwen acts aggressively defensive and pessimistic. Despite her seemingly cold, harsh attitude, Gwen is not a bitter person, but is rather suspicious and very cautious about whom she lets into her life. When she was handcuffed to Geoff in Tri-Armed Triathlon, she would end up revealing that she was never invited to a party, and sometimes wished that she could be a party girl. Gwen seems to give off the impression that she wants to join the crowd, but believes she won't fit in with it. Therefore, she became a Goth or lone wolf who spends most of her time in solitude. Gwen is smart, independent, level-headed, and is able to complete almost all challenges without much difficulty. This ability allows her to become Total Drama Island's runner-up. She has also made several good friends on the island. She harbors a dislike of Heather, who has done many cruel things to her, such as reading her diary aloud. Gwen also suffers from claustrophobia, as seen in Phobia Factor and The Tresaure of Dr. Mclean. Gwen will return as a contestant in Total Drama All-Stars 2013, it's unknown if Gwen will be in the same team with Duncan. Personality Gwen was a loner, sarcastically, scary, and rude; she uses this personality to make sure no one would bother her and at the same time making enemies. In future episodes and seasons Gwen shows her true colors, she is a very kind, fun-loving, friendly, brave, self-less, smart, beautiful, and independent young woman and sometimes acting motherly towards Owen and DJ; with this true personality she managed to make a few friends and winning the heart of her new troublemaking boyfriend Duncan. Gwen and Sam Gwen might have been inspired by Sam Manson from Nickelodeon's Danny Phantom ''and coincidentally both characters share many similarities: * Both are Goths. * Both are Environmentalists. * Both wear boots, a mini skirt, a mid drift, panty hose and a choker. * Both have a unique lip color which reperesent their second favorite colour. * Both have short black hair. * Both have pale skin. * Both "fear" the sun. * Both like to get their vengeance. * Both like Punk Rock music and Horror films. * Both have an interest in the Sci-Fi world. * Both are tomboyish. * Both hate girly clothing. * Both hate girly activities like: modeling and beauty pageants. * Both have the ability to draw. * Both believe in the Super-Natural. * Both like to study infamous people, the paranormal, and mythology. * Both like to play harmless pranks. * Both are smart, independent, sarcastically, brave, humble, mature and friendly. * Both are shown to be very beautiful when they wear gowns and make-up. * Both had shown interests in being a mother. * Both are in a relationship with their true love: Gwen with Duncan and Sam with Danny. * Both shared their first real kiss with their true love and becoming his girlfriend in season 3 of their respective series. * Both dated a different guy before dating their true mate: Gwen with Trent and Sam with Gregor. * Both denied being attracted to their troublemaking friend and saying "We are only friends." * Both are enemies with the popular girl: Heather and Paulina. * Both have been given a nick name by the popular girl: Weird Goth Girl by Heather and Goth Geek by Paulina. * Both had a love rival/enemy who are Hispanic: Courtney and Paulina. * Both have a semi-friendship with the African girl: LeShawna (Canadian) and Valerie (American). * Both have two female enemies of their respective show: Heather and Courtney and Valerie and Paulina. * Both get very jealous when the popular girl is flirting her "delinquent" crush: Heather and Valerie. * Both have attracted many guys. * Both are not found pretty by a middle age adult man: Chris Mclean and Mr. Lancer. * Both have an enemy whom are adult single man: Chris Mclean and Vlad Plasmius/Masters. * Both have a happy loving mother who wears a pink dress and has a perm hair style. * Both have a grandmother whom used to be Goth themselves at a young age and still have interest in the Goth subculutre at an elderly age. * Both have traveled around the world. * Both will look like Hair Razor, when they get older. * Both characters are voiced by the same actress, who had voiced other female characters from other shows that been created by the same creator(s): * Gwen is voiced by Megan Fahlenbock who also plays: Jen Masterson from ''6teen and Fin McCloud's sister from Stoked. Both shows were created by Jenniefer Persch and Tom McGillis * Sam is voiced by Grey DeLisle who also plays: Vickey,Tootie and Veronica from The Fairly Odd Parents ''and Kitty Katswell from ''T.U.F.F. Puppy. Both shows were created by Butch Hartman. Trivia * Gwen's usual outfit and hair color is based on Tibby's outfit and hair color from The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants film. * Gwen also shares similaraties and appearances with Butch Hartman's other female characters: Ember McLane from Danny Phantom ''and Hair Razor from ''The Fairly Odd Parents, whom looks like an adult version of Gwen. * Gwen's mother's appearance is similar to Danny Fenton/Phantom's mother Maddie's 1980's appearance. * Gwen shares a similar personality and hair style with Rouge from X-Men Evolution. * Gwen's 6teen and Stoked counterparts are: Nikki Wong and Fin McCloud. * Gwen is so far the only ''Total Drama ''contestant whom is more mature. * Gwen is the only female Total Drama contestant whom does not abuse or use her boyfriend. * Even though Gwen and Sam are both enviromentalists, they don't eat the same type of food, Gwen still eats meat and dairy products and Sam is a vegan. Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Rude Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Feline Heroes Category:Heroines Category:In love heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Blue Heroes Category:Brown Heroes Category:Green Heroes Category:Black Heroes Category:Goths Category:Sexy Heroines Category:Canadian Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Multi-Color Heroes Category:Laidback Heroes Category:Fun-loving Heroes Category:Practical jokers Category:Pranksters Category:Tricksters Category:Troublemakers Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Beautiful Heroes